What Comes Out
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Calleigh and Eric decide to go out to dinner and run into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh walked into the locker room of the lab. She saw Eric standing next to his locker watching her as she entered the room.

"Hey babe." Eric said to her.

"Hey." She replied.

"Are we still going out for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah…I have to go home first, you know…to get ready." She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, me too." He said returning the smile. "The only problem is most of my clothes are at your house."

"Then I guess you're coming over early." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I have to just finish up this case file I've been working on, and then I'll tell Horatio I'm leaving a little early." She walked up to him so that they were only a couple inches apart.

"Okay, do you want me to hang out here until you're done?" he asked her thoughtfully.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to. You can go over to my place and I should be there in about an hour." She put her hand on his chest.

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour then. I love you." He said and smiled

"I love you too." She whispered, remembering they were still at work.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. How badly she wanted to go home right now. Thinking of him and their dinner plans for later made her know she had to get her work done as soon as possible.

"Okay, see you soon." She smiled and gave him one more kiss before walking away and into the hall.

_About an hour later…_

Eric was at Calleigh's house. He'd been there for almost an hour; he knew she was going to be home soon. He already picked out what he was going to wear, a black suit with a pale yellow shirt. He got bored so he decided to look at Calleigh's dresses and heels. He saw a dark navy blue dress he'd like to see her in. it was short and would stopped about her knees. He saw his favorite pair of black pumps he loved to see her wear.

Calleigh walked into her house and headed to her room, but stopped in the hallway when she saw Eric going threw her closet. She couldn't help but laugh by the puzzled look on his face when he tried to find a coat that would match the dark blue dress he was holding. He turned around when she started laughing.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asked him, still giggling.

"I got bored, so I picked something out for you to wear. But I'm having trouble finding a coat." He replied.

"You know…the less clothes I put on now…the less work you'll have to do later." She gave him her famous Calleigh Duquesne smile.

"I love you." Eric said.

"I know." She said back.

"Hey. Why are you still in the hallway?" Eric asked her.

"I don't know. Does it bother you?" she said teasingly.

"It kind of does." He said back

"Are you planning on doing something about it?"

"Well…" he started walking over to her and put his arms about her and gave her a long kiss. Then he picked her up and brought her into her bedroom and sat her down.

"Okay. This is what I picked out for you." He said holding up the dress and heels. "What do you think?"

"I love it. You did a great job." She gave him a kiss.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you going to put on what you picked out for yourself?" she said.

"Yup." He told her.

Eric finished getting ready first. He was in the living room when she walked out of the bathroom. He almost got the wind knocked out of him when he saw her. She looked sexy in that little blue dress. Her legs looked longer than usual with the black pumps he picked out for her. Her blonde hair was half up. The rest hung over her shoulders.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him with a giggle. She could read him so well that she already knew what he thought.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said walking over to her. He gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He put his arm around her and they left her house.

They walked into the restaurant and got a table. They sat down and started looking at the menu. They were at a very fancy place. They figured no one they knew would be here. But they didn't know how wrong they were, but they would soon find out.

Horatio was sitting at a group table with Natalie and Ryan. They always went to happy hour at some bar, so they decided to go somewhere nice for a change. They were going to invite Calleigh and Eric to go with them, but they had already left work by the time they came up with the ideas. They tried calling them, but neither answered. They were in the middle of a conversation when Ryan gasped and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Natalia asked him as her and Horatio started to turn around. But Ryan stopped them.

"Don't turn around yet." He told them. "By the way Natalia, you owe me fifty bucks." He said with a small grin.

"What's wrong with you? What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Horatio asked.

"Well Horatio. A couple month ago Natalia and I made a bet. I said that Calleigh and Delko were together and she said they wouldn't. The winner get's fifty bucks. Well, slowly turn around and look over by the wall." He said smiling.

Natalie and Horatio did as Ryan told them. They both flipped back around right away.

"O my god!" Natalia said. "That's Calleigh and Delko! Their on a date!"

"Well now. Maybe they're not." Horatio said. "They could just being doing the same thing were doing…"

Ryan could tell Horatio was trying not to admit the fact that Calleigh and Eric were across the room on a date.

"Come on H. That is a date. Look at Calleigh. Look at her dress!"

Horatio and Natalia turned around again right as Calleigh and Eric stood up to go over to the bar. He put his arm around her, his hand on her low back.

"Okay, you're right. Now why wouldn't they tell us?" Natalia said once she and Horatio turned around.

"I don't know. I think we should go talk to them." Ryan said.

"No. We shouldn't. They obviously have been trying to keep their relationship a secret. Let's not wreck it for them." Horatio said.

They turned around one more time, right as Calleigh and Eric turned around from the bar. They saw each other looking at each other.

"I guess we don't have to say anything about us knowing about them now." Ryan said.

"Shit! Eric! They see us what should we do?" Calleigh asked in a panicky tone.

"I guess we should go explain." Eric said.

"Okay…" Eric could tell Calleigh didn't like that idea.

They walked over to them.

"Hey guys…" Calleigh said in her southern accent.

"I'm guessing you might be confused." Eric said.

"Oh, were not confused. We can see you're together." Ryan stated bluntly.

"Yeah. Are you mad?" Calleigh asked.

"No, we had a pretty good idea that you two were together. It was clear you liked each other. Were just shocked you finally did something about it." Natalie said smiling.

"Were going to keep this between us only." Horatio said to all four of them. "We can't let Rick find out, or I might lose one of my CSI's."

"Thank you H." Eric said.

Horatio stood up and gave Eric a hug. Then he gave a Calleigh a hug.

"I'm really happy for you too." He said.

"Same here." Natalia and Ryan said.

"So, how long have you been together?" Ryan asked.

"Together together…about seven months now, right?" Calleigh said looking at Eric.

"Yeah, maybe seven and a half." Eric stated.

"So, when are we going to get to see you guys kiss?" Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Natalia hit him.

"No, it's okay. Here" Eric said. He put on hand on Calleigh's head and another on her waist. He gave her a tender kiss.

"Happy?" Calleigh said after they broke apart.

"Yup, I'm good." Ryan said.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm not too sure how to continue this story. So if I get enough suggestions maybe I'll use one and continue. So I would love to hear how you guys think I should carry on with my story. Thanks. =)


End file.
